Contact centers are used by organizations to provide communication channels for the organizations' customers. For example, various organizations may utilize contact centers for product and/or customer support. In many instances, upon establishing contact with a contact center, a party interacts with an agent employed by the contact center and the agent assists the party. For example, if a party calls to receive product support for a purchased product, then the agent may assist the party in providing the needed support for the product.
In many instances, it may be beneficial for another employee of the contact center to review the call conducted between an agent and a party, regardless of which party initiated the communication. For instance, returning to the example in which the party has contacted the contact center to receive product support, if the agent is not able to help the party, then the agent may forward the call to another person at the contact center such as the agent's supervisor or an expert on that product. At this point, it may be helpful for the supervisor or the expert to be provided with a tool to quickly review the contents of the communication between the agent and the party to facilitate providing the party with adequate support. In some instances, reviewing the call may also be used to evaluate the agent's performance or to verify information exchanged between the agent and the party.
Thus, there is a need for a comprehensive tool that is easy to use for reviewing the content and related aspects of the call. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.